Dream
by hyukjae86
Summary: Eunhyuk selalu memimpikan pria itu, seperti sebuah cerita yang hanya ada dalam mimpinya. "jika kau hanya ada dalam mimpiku, izinkan aku untuk tidur selamanya" HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

Dream

Chapter 1

Cast : Eunhyuk and Donghae

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Warning : banyak Typo, Boys love

Untuk pemberitahuan aja kalo yang tulisannya miring itu berarti Eunhyuk sedang mimpi ne.

_"Jika kau hanya ada dalam mimpiku, izinkan aku untuk tidur selamanya"_

"HYUKJAEEEEEEE"

"HYUKJAEEEEEEE"

"Dasar anak ini"

Brukk

Pintu itu langsung terbuka. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap kesal ke gundukan besar di kasur yang ada dikamar yang baru saja di dobraknya tadi. Ia langsung menghampiri ke gundukan besar itu.

Pukk

"YAKKK bangun pemalas" Teriak wanita paruh baya itu lagi sambil memukul gundukan besar itu.

Ia memijat pelipisnya menghadapi anak nya yang satu saja ia merasa cepat sekali menua.

Gundukan itu hanya bergerak sedikit lalu terdiam kembali. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal.

"HYUKJAE!" ia langsung menyingkap selimut tebal yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuh putra bungsunya itu.

"ahhh Eomma aku masih ngantuk"

"ini sudah siang Hyuk, nanti kau telat sekolahnya. Ayo bangun" sang eomma menarik lengan anak bungsunya itu yang masih enggan membuka kedua matanya.

"Eomma..." Ucapnya merajuk.

Sang eomma tetap menariknya ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"cepat mandi atau kau mau eomma yang mandikanmu" ucap sang Eomma saat mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Hyukjae langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"aku sudah besar eomma, aku bisa mandi sendiri" Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Makanya cepat mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah"

"ne..ne..ne,, sana Eomma keluar" Usir Eunhyuk kepada Eommanya.

Eunhyuk langsung mesuk ke kamar mandi dan Eommanya langsung keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Bruk..brukk..brukk..

Suara Eunhyuk yang terburu-buru turun dari tangga langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang duduk di meja makan keluarga Lee.

"Yakk Eunhyuk pagi-pagi kau sudah buat berisik" Omel sang kakak perempuan yang merasa terganggu kedatangan Eunhyuk, panggilan akrab Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk tak memperdulikan omelan sang Nuna, ia langsung mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan sang Eomma.

"aku pergi dulu appa, eomma" pamit Eunhyuk.

Belum sempat sang ayah mengomel, Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari ruang makan tersebut.

"dasar anak itu" ucap sang ayah sambil menatap arah kepergian Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hampir saja telat, untung saja satu menit sebelum bel berbunyi ia sudah masuk ke gerbang sekolah jika tidak mungkin ia sudah berjemur di lapangan sekolah atau berkeliling lapangan selama sepuluh kali.

Eunhyuk berjalan dikoridor kelas menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hyuk" Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia hapal.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban atas panggilan tersebut. Dan namja manis yang tadi memanggilnya segera berlari ke tempat Eunhyuk.

"kau baru datang hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"tidak, aku dari tadi sudah sampai disekolah memangnya kau" Ejek Sungmin, teman satu kelas Eunhyuk.

"Yang penting aku tidak kena hukuman" bela Eunhyuk.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke kelas mereka.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Kelas sudah mulai penuh karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri bangkunya di dua baris belakang yang disusul Sungmin disampingnya.

"Tumben Park Songsengnim belum datang, biasanya ia selalu tepat waktu" Komentar Sungmin terhadap guru Matematika mereka yang terkenal sangat tepat waktu nya.

"mudah-mudahan saja tidak masuk, aku sangat ngantuk Hyung gara-gara Kyuhyun sialan itu"  
"wae? Memang Kyuhyun menginap ditempatmu lagi" Tanya Sungmin kepada sepupu Eunhyuk yang sering diceritakan oleh Eunhyuk bahwa sangat menyebalkan orangnya.

"Tidak, tapi ia pulang jam 3 pagi hyung" ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"ya kenapa kau tidak tidur saja jadikan ia akan pulang dengan sendirinya"

"percuma Hyung, dia akan menggangguku"

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab perkataan Eunhyuk, Kim sonsengnim sang guru piket masuk ke kelas mereka. Dalam seketika kelas langsung sunyi karena Kim sonsengnim sangat terkenal galak dan cerewetnya.

"Hari ini Park songsengnim tidak masuk karena ada urusan mendadak jadi kalian ke perpustakaan saja dari pada nanti ada yang keluar kelas dan mengganggu kelas lain, mengerti?"

"Ne sonsengnim" jawab para murid dengan kompak.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung bersorak senang.

Setelah itu Kim sonsengnim pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan kami satu kelas langsung pergi menuju perpustakaan sesuai perintah dari Kim songsengnim.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Eunhyuk langsung mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan yang tertutupi rak-rak buku agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Setelah mengambil buku yang agak besar, Eunhyuk segera duduk di pojokan ruangan. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa kantuk.

Sungmin datang setelah menemukan buku yang bagus untuk dibaca, ia langsung duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Hyung kalau sudah istirahat bangunkan aku ne"

"Ne, asal kau jangan mendekur saja" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan tawa melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin dan Sungmin mulai membaca buku yang tadi dipilihnya.

"Aku pulang" teriak Eunhyuk saat baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sang eomma yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk segera keluar dari dapur.

"oh kau sudah pulang, cepat ganti baju lalu makan siang ne" ucap sang Eomma dan langsung kembali ke dapur .

Eunhyuk segera naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Klik

"YAKK Noona!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Pukk..

Sang noona malah memukul kepalanya.

"Tidak sopan" ucap sang noona lalu duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya sedang asyik nonton tv di ruang tengah tiba-tiba diganti oleh sang noona, siapa yang tidak kesal coba.

"Habisnya noona ganggu aku saja" Eunhyuk segera merampas remote yang sudah berada di genggaman kakak perempuannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya bergelut untuk mendapat remote.

"Sora..Hyukjae" tegur sang eomma saat melihat aksi bergelut kedua adik dan kakak itu.

"Noona duluan eomma, aku sedang asyik nonton tv tiba-tiba di ganti channelnya" Adu Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya sejak pulang sekolah tadi kamu langsung duduk didepan tv. Gantian dengan noonamu" ucap sang eomma yang malah membela kakak perempuannya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan Sora noona memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan sang noona yang sedang asyik menonton sinetron.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sora noona saat melihat Eunhyuk pergi.

"tidur" jawab Eunhyuk singkat, padat dan jelas.

Lalu ia pergi kekamarnya.

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk didalam kamarnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas dada dan memasangkan sepasang headset berwarna biru muda di kedua telingan dan mulai memutar lagu-lagu yang ada di dalam mp3 yang juga berwarna biru muda.

Tak lama kedua matanya mulai menutup karena tak kuat menahan kantuk.

_Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga berharap sang guru belum masuk. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial, ia terlambat. _

_Eunhyuk terus berlari melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi karena para murid sudah masuk sejak 20 menit yang lalu. _

_Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Dengan perasaan gugup dan takut, ia memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. _

_Saat pintu terbuka, semua mata langsung mengarah kepadanya tak terkecuali sang guru yang duduk di kursi kekaisarannya. _

_"Mian sonsengnim, saya terlambat" aku eunhyuk di depan sang guru. _

_"Ini sudah jam berapa Hyukjae, jika kau tidak ingin masuk kekelas saya lebih baik tidak usah masuk" kata Park Sonsengnim. _

_"sekarang kau keluar karena kau terlambat sudah lebih dari lima belas menit" ucap sang sonsengnim dengan tegas. _

_Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan mulai berjalan ke keluar kelas. _

_Eunhyuk terus mengumpat karena kesialan nya hari ini. Dari pada harus menunggu kelas selesai di depan kelas lebih baik ia menunggu di kantin saja. _

_Ia mulai berjalan meninggaklan kelas tadi dan berjalan ke kantin masih dengan kepala yang menunduk lesu. _

_Namun tanpa ia sadari ada seorang namja yang memakai seragam seperti dirinya berdiri jauh didepannya yang sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk sejak tadi. Tatapan namja itu terus mengarah ke Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk sudah berdiri tepat di depannya masih dnegan kepala yang menunduk ke lantai. _

_Bukk... _

_Eunhyuk menabrak tubuh namja itu. _

_Eunhyuk mundur beberapa langkah karena tubrukan tersebut. Kepalanya langsung mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. _

_"Mianhae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap namja itu. _

_Eunhyuk terdiam saat melihat mata bening di depannya yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kedua saling terdiam dengan menatap satu sama lain. Eunhyuk seolah terkunci dengan tatapan dari sepasang mata bening didepannya. _

_'tampan' itu yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk. _

_Tangan namja itu terangkat dan membelai pipi Eunhyuk dengan sangat lembut. Dan Eunhyuk masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. _

_Namja itu tersenyum, senyum yang begitu indah. Dan menucapkan kata-kata yang lengsung membuat pipi Eunhyuk bersemu. _

_"Kau...cantik"_

TBC

Kyaaa kembali lagi dengan aku,,, ini ff yang waktu itu aku gak sabar buatnya. Disini banyak cerita di alam mimpi Eunhyuk.

Kalo yang belum ngerti silahkan baca kelanjutan ff ini hehe

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan untuk tour guide aku belum dapat ide buat lanjutannya mudah-mudahan malam ini bisa dapat ide.

Jangan lupa riview ne


	2. Chapter 2

Dream

Chapter 2

•

Cast : Eunhyuk and Donghae

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Warning : banyak Typo, Boys love

•

Untuk pemberitahuan aja kalo yang tulisannya miring itu berarti Eunhyuk sedang mimpi ne.

•

_ "Kau cantik"_

Kedua mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terbuka. Suara alarm dari handphone miliknya berbunyi. Eunhyuk melirik sekitar dan ia ternyata masih dikamar dan di atas ranjang empuknya.

Eunhyuk mengusap wajahnya, lalu duduk sambil bersender di kepala ranjangnya.

"cantik"

Kata tersebut masih terngiang di kepalanya dan juga wajah seseorang yang baru saja masuk dalam mimpinya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak marah ataupun kesal saat namja yang ada dalam mimpinya itu mengatakan jika ia cantik.

Mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya tentang mimpi barusan, Eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"cantik"

Lagi kata tersebut terngiang dipikirannya. Ia lalu memperhatikan wajahnyadi cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ani,,ani,,ani" Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Lebih baik aku mandi, pikir Eunhyuk.

•

Eunhyuk turun dari tangga dengan pakaian sekolah yang sudah rapi. Sang Eomma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan menoleh dan menatap ke Eunhyuk.

"Pagi eomma" Sapa Eunhyuk.

Sang eomma masih saja menatapnya dengan heran, ini mungkin pertama kalinya Eunhyuk turun dengan pakaian rapi seperti sekarang biasanya Eunhyuk selalu pembuat rusuh di pagi hari.

"Wae eomma?" Eunhyuk merasa risih saat sang Eomma masih saja menatapnya tak percaya.

"mimpi apa kau sampai bisa bangun sepagi ini?" Tanya sang eomma.

Eunhyuk segera mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Nyonya Lee.

"bukannya senang anak tampannya bangun pagi" Kesal Eunhyuk.

"Yaahh Eomma hanya heran saja kau bangun sepagi ini dan sudah rapi begini" Jawab Eomma sambil membawa beberapa lauk dari dapur ke meja makan.

"Hari ini aku piket" Ucap Eunhyuk berbohong dari pada nanti eommanya bertanya lebiih banyak.

•

"Eomma aku pergi"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Eunhyuk langsung berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah, dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia duduk di sudut kursi panjang yang ada di halte bus ini. Ia mengeluarkan mp3 dan memasangkan kedua telinga dengan hearphone.

Bus datang dan Eunhyuk langsung kedalam bus tersebut.

Bus cukup sepi, mungkin karena ini masih agak pagi. Eunhyuk memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang ada dibelakang.

Dan bus pun melaju meninggalkan halte bus tersebut.

•

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kelas dan ternyata kelasnya masih sangat sepi.

Ia duduk di kursi miliknya yang berada dua baris di belakang.

Ini masih jam 6.30 dan bel masuk jam 7.30.

Masih satu jam lagi kelas baru akan mulai.

Eunhyuk kembali memasangkan hearphone di kedua telinga nya dan mulai menikmati lanunan musik yang ada di mp3 biru tersebut.

•

_Teet..teet... _

_Bel masuk berbunyi. _

_Eunhyuk segera duduk di kursinya. _

_Saat Eunhyuk sibuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. _

_Eunhyuk langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya yang ia pikir adalah sungmin Hyung. _

_Namun Eunhyuk langsung membelalakan matanay saat tahu siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. _

_"Kau?" Ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan raut terkejutnya. _

_Pemuda itu kembali menampilkan senyum yang mempesona ke Eunhyuk. _

_Jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdetak cepat. _

_"haii...Eunhyuk" sapa namja tampan itu. _

_Eunhyuk tambah kaget saat samja itu tahu siapa namanya. _

_"Kau sekolah disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya. _

_"Seharusnya" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban ambigu dari namja tersebut. _

_Tiba-tiba sonsengnim masuk dan suasana kelas langsung hening seketika. _

_Sonsengnim langsung mengabsen satu-satu murid dikelasnya. _

_Eunhyuk diam-diam memandang namja yang ada disampingnya, sedangkan namja tersebut menatap Eunhyuk dengan terang-terangan sehingga membuat eunhyuk gugup di tempat duduknya. _

_"Lee Ahra" _

_Yeoja yang duduk didepan Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya. _

_"Lee Donghae" _

_Dan namja yang disamping Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya. _

_'Lee donghae' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hatinya._

_"Lee Hyukjae" _

_Eunhyuk masih terdiam melamun saat mendengar nama namja disampingnya yang baru ia ketahui namanya. _

_"Lee Hyukjae" Panggil Sonsengnim kembali. _

_"LEE HYUKJAE" _

"Ne" Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat tangannya.

Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya langsung tertawa.

Eunhyuk menatap bingung melihat Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas lalu kembali melihat Sungmin yang masih tertawa sambil menatapnya.

"Hyung kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Haha... kau tadi tertidur Hyuk" Kata Sungmin.

"Aku tertidur?"

"Ne, karena kamu aku bangunkan tidak bangun-bangun akhirnya aku meneriakimu dan kau langsung bangun" Jawab Sungmin sambil memasang cengiran tak bersalahnya.

Eunhyuk baru tersadar jika ia tadi bermimpi, tapi kenapa namja itu lagi yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Lee Donghae" Ucap eunhyuk kembali menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada Hyung"

'Lee Donghae' Ucap Eunhyuk lagi didalam hatinya.

•

Eunhyuk duduk di kursi panjang yang ada dihalte dekat sekolahnya.

Ia duduk diam sambil menunggu bus datang.

Eunhyuk sejak tadi terus memikirkan mimpi nya. Mimpinya yang sudah dua kali selalu ada namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae.

Apa memang kebetulan atau apa ia juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas setiap ia memikirkan mimpi itu atau mengingat senyum namja tersebut jantung terasa berdetak cepat seakan ingin meledak.

Bus pun datang dan Eunhyuk segera naik lalu duduk dikursi panjang yang ada dibarisan paling belakang.

•

"aku pulang" teriak Eunhyuk saat ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Eunhyuk segera naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

"Hyuk" Panggil Eomma Eunhyuk.

"Ne Eomma" Eunhyuk segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Eomma nya.

"Nanti eomma ingin pergi jadi kau diam saja dirumah jangan kemana-mana ne"

"Ne, Eomma" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Eunhyuk menaruh tas nya ke meja belajar yang terletak di pojok kamarnya yang dekat dengan jedela. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Ia memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Stop jangan mikirin lagi Hyuk, itu hanya mimpi" Ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sambil mengacak surai hitamnya.

•

Eunhyuk turun kebawah, ia ingin ke dapur karena perutnya yang lapar.

Mungkin eomma sudah pergi saat ia masih dikamar tadi.

Eunhyuk berjalan melewati ruang tv, dan langsung berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang asik nonton tv.

"Yakkk penyusup" Teriak Eunhyuk.

Seseorang yang Eunhyuk panggil penyusup itu segera menoleh dan menghadap ke Eunhyuk.

"Enak saja aku penyusup"

Eunhyuk segera mendekatinya.

"Jika bukan penyusup lalu apa lagi, diam-diam datang kerumah orang lalu dengan santainya menonton tv disini" Omel Eunhyuk.

"Ahjumma yang menyuruhku kesini, kalau bukan karena ahjumma aku tidak akan mau kesini lebih baik main game denga Changmin" Jawabnya.

"alasanmu saja, dan aku bukan anak kecil untuk ditemani apalgi dengan anak kecil sepertimu" Eunyuk segera berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Kau ingin kemana Hyung"  
"Makan" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau" Kyuhyun, sepupu Eunhyuk segera mengikuti Eunhyuk ke dapur.

•

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring nasi dan segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya, Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan serial drama kesukaannya.

"hyung mau kemana?"

"Tidur"

•

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk belum mengantuk, tapi ia penasaran dengan mimpinya. Apakan ia akan kembali bermimpi dengan namja yang bernama Lee donghae. Meski sudah berapa kali ia menolak memikirkan namja itu tapi tetap saja namja itu selalu munncuk di pikirannya. Mungkin karena Eunhyuk masih penasaran kenapa ia bisa bermimpi namja tersebut dua kali.

Eunhyuk medengarkan lagu agar ia cepat tertidur, dan akhirnya rasa kantuk itu muncul dan pelahan-lahan matanya pun terpejam.

•

_Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus seperti biasanya. _

_Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam, Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kesampingnya. _

_Namja itu lagi. _

_Saat Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya, ia kembali tersenyum yang membuat ia tambah terlihat tampan. _

_Eunhyuk mencoba melapaskan genggamannya, namun semakin Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan genggaman tersebut maka semakin erat namja itu menggenggamnya. _

_Namja itu menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk duduk disampingnya saat mereka sudah sampai di Halte. _

_Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut karena namja itu tak memberi kesempatan untuknya melepaskan genggaman mereka. _

_Tak lama bus datang, dan namja itu kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk. _

_Ia membawa Eunhyuk untuk duduk dikursi panjang barisan paling belakang yang memang tempat biasa Eunhyuk tempati. _

_Bus pun melaju meninggalkan halte itu. _

_Eunhyuk menatap keluar jendela menghindari tatapan namja itu yang selalu menatapnya. _

_Tiba-tiba namja itu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Eunhyuk dan memejamkan matanya. _

_Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya. _

_"Lee donghae" Panggil Eunhyuk untuk pertama kalinya. _

_"hmm" Jawabnya. _

_"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang bingung ingin mulai dari mana ia bertanya. _

_Donghae segera menegakkan kepalanya, yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk gugup saat namja itu menatapnya dengan intens. _

_"Aku, aku Lee donghae"Jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _

_"Maksudku..." Eunhyuk bingung mengatakannya. _

_"Maksudku kenapa kau seperti ini padaku,, hah bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya...maksudku kenapa kau..." _

_Chup... _

_Eunhyuk langsung membatu ditempatnya. _

_"Karena aku mencintaimu" _

_Chup.. _

_Sekali lagi namja itu menciumnya. _

TBC..

Akhirnya update juga, beberapa hari ini aku gak bisa-bisa buka FFn jadi kalau aku gak update-update coba liat aja di blog aku ne hehe.

Dan hari ini akhirnya bisa update juga di FFn.

Disini pada mengira eunhyuk tukang tidur T_T,,, sebenarnya bukan kayak gitu, disini Eunhyuk jadi suka tidur karena dia penasaran dengan mimpinya.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah comment or review ff ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream

Chapter 3

Cast : Eunhyuk and Donghae

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Warning : banyak Typo, Boys love

Untuk pemberitahuan aja kalo yang tulisannya miring itu berarti Eunhyuk sedang mimpi ne.

Duk..Duk...

Duk...Duk...Duk..

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya. Eunhyuk langsung terduduk di kasurnya. Eunhyuk memegang dadanya yang terus berdegup kencang. Lalu perlahan tangannya meraba bibir merahnya. Ini seperti bukan mimpi. Eunhyuk masih dapat merasakan bibir lembut itu mengecup bibir nya dan memagutnya pelan.

"Andwe.. Itu hanya mimpi Hyuk" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba menampik semua yang ada dipikirannya. Ini semua tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa dia selalu ada di mimpiku?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Duk..Duk..

"EUNHYUK BANGUN" teriak Eomma Eunhyuk dari balik pintu kamar nya.

Eunhyuk segera melihat jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya.

"Kyaa! Aku terlambat" Eunhyuk langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ne Eomma, aku sudah bangun" Teriaknya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

•

Eunhyuk benar-benar telat hari ini, namun ia beruntung karena guru yang mengajar pada jam pertama tidak masuk.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di bangku kesayangannya.

"Hah.. Untung saja" Ucapnya sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Kau beruntung hari ini Hyukkie" Ucap Sungmin yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Ne Hyung, kalau saja Kim Sonsengnim masuk hari ini aku tidak tahu aku sudah jadi apa" Eunhyuk membayangkan Sonsengnimnya yang mengerikan itu.

"Sungmin Hyung" Eunhyuk menoleh ke Sungmin yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Hmm" Jawab Sungmin yang terlihat sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hyung apa kau pernah bermimpi seseorang yang sama selama beberapa kali?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berbisik.

"Pernah" Jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Eunhyuk semangat.

"Ne, Aku sering memimpikan Kyuhyun beberapa kali" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

"Orang yang kau mimpikan itu tak pernah kau lihat atau kau kenal Hyung"

Sungmin tampak berpikir, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tidak pernah" Jawab Sungmin.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau memimpikan seseorang?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu saja" Jawab Eunhyuk berbohong.

Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

'Lee Donghae' Ucap Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

Siapa sebenarnya Lee Donghae? Kenapa ia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Eunhyuk. 'Apa jika aku tidur, maka akan memimpikan namja itu lagi?'

"Hyung, Jika nanti istirahat tolong bangunkan aku ya" Ucap Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan hearphone agar suara ribut di kelas tidak terdengar lalu ia mencari posisinya nyaman hingga matanya pun terpejam.

•

_"Mau ice cream?" _

_Eunhyuk menoleh kesamping dimana namja itu duduk disampingnya dengan senyum yang selalu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. _

_Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tempat ini. Eunhyuk tahu dimana tempat ini. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat Sungai Han. _

_"Kau mau ice cream?" Tanya namja itu lagi. _

_Eunhyuk kembali menatap sepasang mata hitam itu yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya. _

_Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. _

_"Tunggu disini sebentar ne" Ucap Donghae, namja yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk. _

_Chup.. _

_Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat namja itu mengecup pipinya sebelum berlari pergi mencari ice cream. _

_Tak lama Donghae datang dengan dua cup ice cream ditangannya. _

_Donghae memberikan ice cream rasa strawberry ke Eunhyuk. _

_"Gomawo" Ucap Eunhyuk menerima ice cream pemberian Donghae. _

_Eunhyuk menyuapkan ice cream ke mulutnya, rasa manis itu langsung terasa dimulutnya. _

_"Hyuk" Panggil seseorang disebelahnya. _

_"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae disampingnya. _

_"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?". _

_•_

Sungmin terus mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk, mencoba membangunkan namja itu.

"Hyuk bangun" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka matanya.

Eunhyuk menguap sambil mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk.

"Wae Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara lemahnya karena baru saja bangun dari tidur.

"Katanya jika istirahat kau minta dibangunkan" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ne Hyung, aku lapar" Eunhyuk berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang tampak berantakan.

"Gomawo sudah membangunkanku Hyung" Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mereka berduapun keluar dari kelas menuju kantin.

•

"Eunhyuk-ah" Panggil Sungmin.

Eunhyuk segera tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Kau kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sungmin.

"tidak ada apa-apa Hyung" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyuapkan ramen yang ada didepannya ke mulutnya.

Eunhyuk masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

"Hyung sepertinya aku tidak masuk jam kedua nanti" Ucap Eunhyuk setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin ke UKS saja" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil memijat bagian belakang lehernya.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja disana" Sungmin mengelus rambur Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Gomawo Hyung" Ucap Eunhyuk lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan permisi pergi dari kantin itu.

•

Klek

Eunhyuk membuka pintu atap sekolah yang sangat jarang didatangi oleh murid-murid di sekolah ini.

Angin langsung menerpa rambut hitamnya. Eunhyuk berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat didekat dinding yang menghalangi sinar matahari.

Lalu Eunhyuk duduk di bangku tersebut. Eunhyuk ingin sejenak tidur disana. Ia ingin melanjutkan mimpi nya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Meski dadanya terus berdegup kencang, ia sebenarnya takut dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyakan namja itu di mimpinya namun entah kenapa ia ingin melanjutkan kembali mimipinya tersebut.

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang itu. Eunhyuk mencari posisi nyaman dan tak lama matanya pun terpejam.

•

_Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya. Eunhyuk merasakan belaian halus dikepalanya. Ditegakkan nya kepalanya yang ternyata sedang bersandar pada bahu seseorang. _

_Namja itu kembali tersenyum padanya, namja yang menjadi sandaran Eunhyuk di bahunya. _

_"Heii" Sapa Donghae. _

_"Ice creammu sudah mencair" Tunjuknya di sudut bangku ini yang terdapat dua cup ice cream yang satu terisi ice cream yang sudah mencair sedangkan yang satu nya lagi sudah kosong. _

_"Mau aku belikan lagi"?" Eunhyuk kembali menatap namja itu. _

_"Tidak" Jawab Eunhyuk. _

_Donghae menyandarkan kembali kepala Eunhyuk dibahunya. _

_"Aku sangat suka melihatmu saat tertidur, kau tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirmu saat kau tidur" Ucap Donghae sambil membelai rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut. _

_"Apalagi saat kepalamu terhantuk jendela bus dan membuatmu mengaduh lalu kau akan kembali tertidur. Ekspresimu benar-benar imut" Lanjut Donghae. _

_"Bus?" Tanya Eunhyuk. _

_"Ne, kau sering tertidur didalam bus" _

_"Kapan?" Eunhyuk langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. _

_"Kau sering tertidur, maka dari itu aku duduk disampingmu dan meminjamkan bahuku agar kepalamu tidak terkena jendela lagi" Jawan Donghae. _

_Eunhyuk semakin bingung dengan perkataan Donghae. _

_"Hyukkie" Eunhyuk yang sedang memikirkan perkataan Donghae pun menoleh ke Donghae yang memanggilnya. _

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ucap Donghae. _

_"Pertanyaan? Yang mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk. _

_"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" _

_Eunhyuk langsung terdiam. Ia menatap namja itu. _

_"Itu..." Eunhyuk bingung harus menjawab apa. _

_Ia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa namja ini bisa selalu datang dimimpinya. Namun Eunhyuk tak dapat memungkiri jika jantungnya akan berdegup kencang jika ia menatap mata namja ini. _

_"Ne, aku mau"._

TBC

Kependekan ya?

MianHae...

Ini aku buru-buru soalnya laptopnya udah lowbat dan disini lagi mati lampu T_T

Mudah-mudahan sabtu besok lanjut lagi, tapi gak janji ne.

Jangan lupa review and gomawo yang sudah like n review ff ini.


End file.
